


Peace Is the Beauty of Life

by jaureghay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clexa, Clexa family, F/F, Gen, Kid!Raven, Multi, Other, Ranya is strictly platonic, Shy Lexa (The 100), The 100 - Freeform, so soft, teen!Anya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaureghay/pseuds/jaureghay
Summary: “Hi. I’m Clarke and this,” Clarke gives Raven and Anya a friendly smile and gestures to the brunette standing next to her, “is Lexa.”“Hi,” Lexa echoes and shoots them a lopsided smile.Anya gives them a stiff nod. She assumes that they already know her and Raven’s names. The young couple seemed like the type of people who would at least bother to read their case files.Indra gives Anya a stern look, and the latter inwardly rolls her eyes. As if Indra had any authority to “order her around”. Neverless, she mumbles a half-hearted introduction, “Anya.”Indra sighs, having accepted the fact that that was probably going to be the best she could squeeze out of the older girl. “Yes. This is Anya, and her little shadow,” Indra pauses to smile at Raven, who has her arms wrapped around Anya’s leg, “is Raven.”Lexa does her best to hide her amused expression, and she peers around Anya’s leg to give the little girl a friendly wave.orFollow Clarke and Lexa through their journey of learning to become more than just foster parents.





	1. introduction (author’s note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfic has been rewritten!

Hi! I have rewritten the first few chapters of this fic. I’m still learning as a writer, and I will do my absolute best to keep this original. Thank you to everyone who has written comments of encouragement/advice. I’ve changed the publication date to March, 2019, because I feel as if this fanfic is a lot more solid than the first time I wrote it, even if it originally only had 3 or 4 chapters. :p 

On another note, I’m doing my best to research what I’m writing about (fostering/adoption), but it doesn’t mean that I always have my facts straight. If you have experience with fostering children or are a current/former foster child, please call me out if I make any mistakes in my writing in regards to the foster system/adoption process!

I hope you enjoy this fic, and thanks for reading!


	2. temporary parents

“Raven, what color hair does that lady have?” Anya looks out the car window as she questions her younger sister. She’s doing her best to distract a very fussy Raven, who isn’t a big fan of sitting still. 

Raven pauses and her grip on Anya’s shirt relaxes slightly. She cocks her head to the side, “Purple.”

“No, yellow,” Anya corrects with a small smile. She points at the bow on Raven’s tattered teddy bear, “That’s purple, see? Yellow is a different shade, and it’s much brighter.”

She glances back up and watches the blonde woman converse with their social worker, Indra. Anya squints and eyes the brunette standing next to them. Her hands were gesturing randomly, and Indra seemed to be nodding along to what she was saying.

“Calm hands,” Raven points at the brunette.

Anya glances at her, confused. She blinks, realizing that Raven was referring to the fact that the brunette’s hands weren’t still. One of their former foster parents had hated the fact that Raven was always fidgeting, so whenever Raven couldn’t keep her hands still, Anya would gently remind her to have calm hands. 

“Calm hands,” Raven repeats, quietly fitting her palms together. “Behave.”

Anya shakes her head. She’s quick to reassure the younger girl, “Raven, no. You’re a very well-behaved girl, okay?” It was perfectly normal for little kids to want to frequently move around, and Anya hated the fact that she had had to prevent Raven from running around and having fun.

Raven doesn’t answer for a moment, and instead decides to curl up on Anya’s lap. “Tired, An.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Anya says quietly as she glances out the window. It seemed like Indra was wrapping up her conversation with the two women. If Raven drifted off to sleep now, she would just have to wake up a few minutes later. 

Raven sighs and buries her face into Anya’s neck, “Nice people?”

Anya hesitantly bites her bottom lip, “Um, I don’t know. But, remember, don’t talk to them unless necessary. It'll give them less of a reason to be upset at you.”

Raven mumbles something Anya can’t decipher.

-

“Please keep in mind that while Anya may come off as moody, she really is a lovely girl. She gets along well with her younger sister, and they never really fight.....,” Indra trails off warily. She sighs. “Lexa, you may be my niece, but if you two bring any harm to Anya and Raven, I won’t hesitate to take them away.”

Lexa gives Indra a nod and reassuringly places a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry, Aunt Indra. We’ll take good care of them, I promise. All I want is to be able to help them like you helped me all those years ago.”

Indra sighs and nods, “Yes, I know. I trust that you and Clarke will do what’s best for the girls. But they’ve been through a lot, and I just can’t help but be wary.”

“Well, my mother’s a doctor. I know everything from CPR to treating allergic reactions,” Clarke pipes in softly before gesturing to Lexa, “and your niece works at a school. Don’t worry about safety or education issues. Plus, you’ll still routinely come by and check up on them. If at any time you decide we’re not fit to take care of them, you know what to do.” 

Clarke and Lexa exchange half-worried glances. They had talked about having children for a long time, and had ultimately agreed on fostering. Clarke just hoped that they would now be able to make Anya and Raven happy. 

Indra pauses for moment before nodding half-heartedly, “I’m glad that you two have decided to foster, girls. You’ll make lovely foster parents. Thank you for taking Anya and Raven in, even if it’s just temporary. I’ll try to find them a good permanent home as soon as I can.” She turns away from the couple and walks back to her car.

“This is it, Lex,” Clarke whispers as she squeezes her wife’s hand, a mix of nervousness and awe tinging her voice. They watch Indra knock on the window of the car and motion for the girls to come out. “Even if it’s just temporary, we’re going to be mothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this chapter, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. purple bagel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Raven meet Clexa!

“I want a bagel,” Raven announces sleepily as Anya carefully helps her out of the car. “Purple bagel.” 

“Sorry, Rae. No bagels,” Anya snorts and sets Raven onto the driveway. A small pout crosses her sister’s face, but she doesn’t argue. Raven experimentally scuffs the toe of her brace against the concrete driveway as she and Anya await further instructions from Indra. 

Indra gives the girls a soft smile, but Anya turns away from her gaze and sets her face into a stony, narrow-eyed look. “So, how long do you think we’ll be here, Indra? Two weeks? A month? Let’s make a bet.”

Indra’s smile drops from her face, and her eyes fade into a tired expression. “Anya, I do think that this foster home will be better than the previous ones. Please believe me, I’m doing my very best to find you two a good home.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Anya mutters. She momentarily looks up to the sky and tries to relieve some of the tension building in her chest. Raven hesitantly slips her hand into Anya’s as they walk up the driveway behind Indra. The girls eye the women standing on the front porch of the house. A small frown creases Raven’s forehead, and she pauses for a moment so she can hide behind Anya. 

The two women walk down the steps to greet them. One of the women, a blonde, gives them a friendly smile. “Hi. I’m Clarke and this,” she gestures to the brunette standing next to her, “is Lexa.”

“Hi,” Lexa echoes and shoots Raven and Anya a lopsided smile. 

Anya gives them a stiff nod. She assumes that they already know her and Raven’s names. The young couple seemed like the type of people who would at least bother to read their case files.

Indra gives Anya a stern look, and the latter inwardly rolls her eyes. As if Indra had any authority to “order her around”. Neverless, she mumbles a half-hearted introduction, “Anya.”

Indra sighs, having accepted the fact that that was probably going to be the best she could squeeze out of the older girl. “Yes. This is Anya, and her little shadow,” Indra pauses to smile at Raven, who has her arms wrapped around Anya’s leg, “is Raven.”

Lexa does her best to hide her amused expression, and she peers around Anya’s leg to give Raven a friendly wave, “Hi, Raven. I really like your shirt.” She gestures to Raven’s faded shirt with the NASA logo on it.

Raven pauses and glances down to look at her shirt. “T’anks,” she finally mumbles before re-wrapping her arms around Anya’s leg. Anya reassuringly places her hand on the top of Raven’s head. 

A momentary silence fills the air before Clarke clears her throat, “Why don’t we go inside? I made some lemonade if you’d like to stay a little longer, Indra.”

Indra gives them an apologetic smile and shakes her head, “Thank you, but I’m afraid that I must be going. I have some matters to attend to at the city hall.” She turns to leave before pausing and turning to Anya. Indra sincerely looks her in the eyes, “I think you’ll like it here, Anya.”

-  
Clarke sets down the pitcher of lemonade after she’s poured everyone a glass. She plops down next to Lexa before fixing Raven and Anya with a curious gaze. “So, girls. Tell us about yourselves.”

Anya pauses before silently gesturing to the Manila folder on the coffee table. It held their medical records and things about them that the couple might need to know. 

“I think what Clarke means is that we want to know things about you that aren’t on a government form,” Lexa half-jokes. “From the forms we can learn standard things about you two that the government wants us to know. They provide us your medical records, for instance. But we want to know other things. Like your favorite colors. What makes you happy.”

Clarke nods and smiles, “Exactly. Speaking of favorites, how about we each go around and say 3 of our favorite things?” Clarke knows it’s a bit childish, but she wants to learn more about Raven and Anya. 

Anya frowns reluctantly.

“Here, I’ll start,” Lexa decides to bail Anya out. “Um, my favorite color is blue. My favorite singer is Troye Sivan. Andddd,” Lexa pauses and purses her lips as she tries to think of another favorite thing. “my favorite ice cream flavor is Vanilla.”

“You can’t have Vanilla as a favorite ice cream flavor, Lexa. We’ve been over this!” Clarke rolls her eyes teasingly, “That’s so boring.”

“Whatever,” Lexa shrugs with a smile before re-directing her attention to Anya and Raven. “So, Anya. Name 3 favorites.”

“Don’t have any,” Anya mutters stiffly as she scratches her head. 

“C’mon, just think of three things you like,” Lexa coaxes as she wears her signature lopsided grin. She pauses before adding in, “If you both name three of your favorite things, I’ll buy you guys ice cream tomorrow.”

Anya scoffs at the childish bribe, but Raven sits up a little straighter. Anya notices, and she groans, knowing that she would have to contribute the conversation if Raven were to get ice cream. 

Lexa and Clarke exchange an amused look.

“Fine,” Anya grumbles. “My favorite singer is Conan Gray, my favorite soccer player is Tobin Heath, and my favorite ice cream flavor is Superman,” she huffs quickly, annoyed that Clarke and Lexa had managed to pull more than a few words from her. Plus, she didn’t see the point of getting to know them. It didn’t matter. She and Raven would be out of their house within a few months. 

Clarke gives her a satisfied smile, “Cool! You and Lexa share a similar taste in music.” She turns to Raven and gently says, “Want to name 3 favorites, Raven?”

Raven looks to Anya for approval before nodding hesitantly. She wants ice cream. “Bagels, spaceships, and red,” She stumbles over her words as she speaks hurriedly.

Lexa, happy and satisfied, nods. “That’s great, Raven.”

The small girl shrugs bashfully before yawning sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this chapter, don’t forget to leave a comment/kudos!


	4. sur'p!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Raven wake up from the tiring night before and eat breakfast with Clarke and Lexa.

Anya tiredly shuffles into the kitchen with a sleepy Raven by her side. The girls had awoken to the smell of something cooking, and they had been confused when they realized it was 10:57 in the morning. Why hadn’t anyone woken them up? They were rarely ever allowed to sleep in late.

“Oh, good morning!” Clarke beams at them from the stove. “You’re just in time for breakfast. I was about to send Lexa in to wake you up.”

Anya rubs her eyes and takes a seat at the countertop. She pulls out a seat for Raven and helps the younger girl sit down.

“I hope you two like pancakes,” Lexa puts her newspaper down and winks at them. “Clarke makes pancakes on the second Saturday of every month. Lucky us.”

Raven’s eyes widen, and she sits up a little straighter. Behind bagels, pancakes were her second favorite food. Once Indra had taken them to an iHop, and Raven had been smitten ever since.

“Here you go,” Clarke grins and pushes two stacks of pancakes their way. Lexa cheers and reaches out to grab a pancake, but Clarke lightly slaps her hand away. “Alexandria! Have some manners.”

Lexa pouts but reluctantly uses her fork to spear a few pancakes. She passes the plate down to Anya, who serves herself and Raven. “Sur’p,” Raven says happily as she pours a very large puddle of maple syrup all over her pancakes. 

“That’s enough, Rae,” Anya says quietly as she takes the Aunt Jemima bottle from her younger sister. Raven pouts reluctantly but she doesn’t reach out to take more. Anya pours Raven a glass of orange juice before digging into her own stack of pancakes. 

Lexa gets up to put her dishes in the sink before padding over to where Clarke is watching the girls eat. “Thanks for breakfast,” Lexa hums as she presses a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek.  
She coughs before turning to Anya and Raven, “So, girls. Clarke and I were wondering if you wanted to go do some shopping before we get ice cream? School’s going to start in a few weeks, and we thought that you might like to expand your wardrobes and shop for school supplies.”

Anya’s eyes narrow slightly and her hand pauses from where it was about to sink into another pancake, “We don’t need your charity.”

Lexa shakes her head, and she sighs inwardly. She has a feeling that this discussion was going to become a recurring one. “It’s not charity. We’re just getting you what’s necessary for school. It doesn’t have to be anything beyond that.”

Anya chews and swallows as she contemplates the couple’s offer. She glances down at her own shoes, then Raven’s. They were beat up and were barely being held together by some string and duct tape. She finally shrugs, “Fine.”

Clarke unties her apron and shoots Anya a smile, “Okay, great. We can go after you two change and wash up.”

Anya mumbles something ineligible as she finishes off her plate of pancakes. A quiet burp escapes her mouth, and she glances up to mumble, “‘Scuse me.”

“‘Scuse you,” Raven nods. She happily does her best to speak through her mouthful of pancakes, “I laks pancakesh.”

“I’m glad you do. It gets boring cooking just for Lexa and me,” Clarke sticks her tongue out at her wife. “With the exception of pancakes, all she eats is healthy stuff. Ew.”

“Ew,” Raven mumbles in agreement. Crumbs spew out of her mouth and onto the counter as she speaks. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Anya gently elbows her sister. Anya gulps down the rest of her orange juice before standing up and putting her plate and cup into the sink. She’s about to start washing the dishes when Lexa interrupts her.

“Oh, hey. I got it,” Lexa shakes her head and gently motions for her to go sit back down. 

Anya suspiciously places the sponge back in the sink, but she doesn’t argue. Who would insist on doing chores?

Lexa turns on the water and begins to rinse the dishes in the sink. She looks up momentarily to give the three girls a small pout, “By the way, I will have you three know that healthy food is actually really good. Clarke just doesn’t know that because she refuses to try it.”

“I have tried healthy food!” Clarke insists.

“Eating mashed peas when you were three years old doesn’t count, Clarke,” Lexa retorts accusingly. 

Now it’s Clarke’s turn to pout.

“I like peas!” Raven pipes up. She excitedly claps her hands together. “Peas!”

“Raven, you’ve never even had peas,” Anya rolls her eyes. 

“Yes,” Raven frowns insistently.

Anya, amused, stares at her for a moment before shaking her head. She wasn’t going to argue with a toddler about vegetables. How ridiculous.

Raven tilts her head up proudly. She’s satisfied that she had managed to win an argument against her big sister. “I w-win!”

Anya props her face in her hands as she allows the smallest of smiles to grace her features. She glances at her sister, “Yeah, you won. Now finish your pancakes, kid.”

Clarke and Lexa do their best to contain their laughter as Raven nods and shovels the remaining pancakes into her mouth. Crumbs jump from her mouth as she happily chews and bangs her fork against her plastic plate. 

“Raven,” Anya huffs and does her best to prevent any crumbs from falling off of the counter. “Eat carefully, remember?”

Raven pauses before nodding solemnly. She pushes her now-empty plate back and wipes her mouth on her sleeve. “Done.”

“Good job,” Lexa grins at her before taking her plate. She scrapes the remaining crumbs into the trash can and puts the plate into the dishwasher.

“Lexa and I will clean up the rest. You girls go brush your teeth and get your jackets, okay? We’ll meet you back here in 15 minutes,” Clarke instructs lightly.

Anya nods and helps Raven get down from her chair. 

“Byeee!” Raven waves to them as she awkwardly toddles down the hallway. Her brace methodically clangs against the hardwood floor.

“Careful, Raven,” Anya worriedly hustles after her little sister.

“These two are going to be a handful,” Lexa grins as she and Clarke watch the girls disappear down the hallway.

“I can’t wait,” Clarke sighs happily and lays her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

-

“Where’s my s-shirt?” Raven frowns unhappily as she shuffles around the bedroom. 

“You wore your NASA shirt yesterday, remember? It’s dirty,” Anya reminds her as she wriggles into a pair of ripped jeans. “Choose something else.”

“No!” Raven snaps. A scowl had made its way onto Raven’s face. 

Anya pauses and her eyes narrow. “Watch your tone, Raven.”

Raven huffs and kicks at her bag of clothes, “M-My shirt!”

Anya sighs and digs a random shirt out of Raven’s discarded clothing bag. She squints and holds it up to the light. It’s a faded grey shirt with a cartoon robot decorating the front. Anya sighs in relief. This should do. She points at it and says, “How about this? You like this shirt, right?”

Raven sniffles dejectedly, “I-I want my shirt.”

Anya glances at the wrinkled, stained NASA shirt that Raven had been wearing for at least 3 days in a row. “Rae, that’s dirty. You can’t wear it again.”

“Wear again!” Raven pleads with a whine. She only wants to wear her space shirt.

Anya bites her lip. Suddenly, an idea pops into her head. She takes one of Raven’s white shirts from the bag and a sharpie from one of the desk drawers. Anya carefully traces out the NASA logo onto the front of the shirt. A few additional doodles of astronauts and planets soon decorate the sleeves. “There,” Anya, satisfied, nods.

Raven curiously tugs the shirt out of Anya’s hands and examines it closely. 

Anya sucks in a breath. She’s hoping that Raven would just accept this shirt instead of throwing a fit over her dirty shirt.

“S-Spaceships,” Raven says finally. She plops onto the floor and pulls the new shirt over her head. 

Anya allows a small relieved smile to occupy her lips. “You did pretty good,” she thinks to herself. She slips a hoodie over her head before turning to face Raven. “Ready?”

“Okay,” Raven says agreeably. 

Anya gives her a satisfied nod and opens the bedroom door, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all liked this chapter! :) Comments/kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I hope Eliza and Alycia reunite at WonderCon today! How do you guys feel about seeing Alycia reunite with Jason?


	5. brush your teeth, kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is upset because Clarke and Lexa had bought them so much stuff at the mall, Raven is upset because Anya is making her brush her teeth, and Lexa is upset because Clarke ate her doughnut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like the story, make sure to leave comments/kudos! :))

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Anya glances up at Lexa, who meets her eyes in the car’s rearview mirror. The older woman offers Anya a curious smile. “I was just wondering what you were thinking about. You’re pretty quiet back there.”

Anya doesn’t reply. There’s always a lot on her mind, but right now she’s thinking about the three large bags in the trunk of the car.

Even though Anya had protested, Clarke and Lexa had purchased her and Raven brand new pairs of shoes along with half a dozen items of clothing that were being sold at full price. It wasn’t necessary. Anya and Raven could’ve easily picked out some some stuff from the clearance bin. In fact, the only reason why Anya had so easily agreed to going shopping was because she thought that they were going to be shopping from the clearance bin.

Anya doesn’t need pity charity from these people. Hell, the moment she acts out, they’re probably just going to take away her new Nike Air Forces as a punishment. How were Anya and Raven supposed to “enjoy” their new stuff knowing that the stuff’ll never technically be theirs?

 

——————————————

(Later that evening....8:57 PM)

“An,” Raven sighs as she clings to her older sister’s leg. “‘m tired.”

“I know,” Anya mumbles around her toothbrush. She spits any residual toothpaste into the sink. “Give me one minute.”

“You al’eady said that more minutes ago,” Raven whines, a small pout on her lips. “Hurry!”

Anya rolls her eyes as she rinses her toothbrush, “You know, you could just go back to the bedroom. I’ll be there in a second.”

“One,” Raven huffs quietly. She pauses for good measure before adding in, “Two.” 

“You know what I meant,” Anya mutters. She places her toothbrush next to the sink before turning to Raven. “Did you brush your teeth?”

Raven frowns and sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. After a moment, she looks up and gives Anya a nod. 

“Of course you didn’t,” Anya shakes her head knowingly. A small sigh escapes her mouth and she beckons for Raven to step onto the little stool that Clarke had left in the bathroom. “C’mon. Brush your teeth.”

Raven groans and squirms unhappily, “I don’t wanna!”

“Raven,” Anya begins to warn, “I’m going to count to ten.”

Raven stubbornly crosses her arms over her chest, and Anya silently curses herself for allowing her sister to pick up one of her bad traits.

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five,” Anya begins to count. She stares expectantly at Raven.

The little brunette breaks at nine.

“I don’t like you,” Raven huffs as she shuffles past Anya to snatch her toothbrush from the toothbrush holder.

“Yeah, yeah,” Anya mumbles as she leans against the doorway. She knows that if she leaves, Raven’s probably just going to wet her toothbrush and put it back. Her little childlike way of trying to trick Anya into thinking that she brushed her teeth. 

A few minutes later, Raven sullenly spits her toothpaste into the sink and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She places her toothbrush back onto the little toothbrush holder that Lexa (or Clarke) had set up. Anya wasn’t sure who had done what.

“All done?” Anya raises an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Raven grumbles reluctantly. She gingerly hops down from the stool and purposefully brushes past Anya on the way out of the bathroom.

Anya rolls her eyes once more. How had Raven been so enthusiastic at breakfast, upset after that, and now grumpy after dinner? She shakes her head.

(Ironically, Anya doesn’t realize that the same statement could be applied to her)

Anya follows Raven down the dark hallway before entering the bedroom. Raven immediately begins to wriggle out of her pajamas, and Anya turns away to do the same. She’s happy to slip on her flannel pajama pants instead of her (two sizes too small) pair of jeans.

“Hey,” Raven huffs loudly as she hugs her arms to her chest.

Anya pulls an old t-shirt over her head before turning to face her little sister. “Yes?”

“Help,” Raven demands. She frowns and points at her bulky brace.

Anya turns away and pretends not to hear her.

Raven growls, frustrated. “Help, please!” 

“Mhm, that’s more like it,” Anya hums as she plops down in front of her sister. She carefully undos one of the straps that’s wrapped around Raven’s brace.

A few minutes later, she sets the clunky brace near the bed. She stands up and leans down to press a kiss to her sister’s forehead. “Good night, Rae,” Anya says quietly.

Raven replies with a grumpy, indignant “G’night.”

Anya grimaces and sighs. Raven definitely wasn’t going to make a good teenager.

—————————————

(9:13 PM)

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin!” Lexa scolds as she crosses her arms over her chest. She takes another step into the kitchen, where Clarke looks like a deer in headlights. Lexa narrows her eyes. “You did not just eat the last powdered doughnut.”

Clarke’s mouth forms a small ‘o’. Crap. She thought that she had wiped her mouth. She bashfully shrinks under Lexa’s accusatory glare.

“Clarke!” Lexa huffs, annoyed. “You knew that I was saving that! It was literally in a container that said ‘This is Lexa’s doughnut. Don’t eat it or else.’ In red sharpie!”

“I didn’t eat your doughnut,” Clarke defends haughtily as she attempts to mimic Lexa’s ridiculously upright stance. Clarke curses her wife’s amazing posture.

“Then what’s that white stuff around your mouth?”

Clarke pauses as she racks her brain for a decent excuse. After a moment, she lamely says, “Cocaine.” 

A beat of silence fills the air before Lexa scoffs, “You’re so childish, Clarke.” She shakes her head.

“Okay, so maybe I ate your doughnut. But, in my defense, I had a stressful day,” Clarke throws her hands into the air. 

“I had a stressful day too!” Lexa childishly stomps her foot. “I was really, really looking forward to eating that doughnut.”

Clarke gives Lexa a large pout and takes a step towards her. She gives Lexa her big, doe eyed look. “I’m sorry, Lex. I’ll buy you a box of new doughnuts, okay?”

Lexa huffs and gingerly shakes Clarke’s hand off of her shoulder. “I’ve known you since I was sixteen, Clarke. Your puppy eyes won’t work on me.”

Clarke pushes her lips out in a pout and she widens her eyes into an even further innocent gaze. “I’ll buy you two new boxes of doughnuts?”

Lexa does her best to avoid Clarke’s adorable pout. She lasts only a few seconds before sighing and mumbling a defeated “fine”.

Clarke grins and leans over to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “Love you.”

Lexa just rolls her eyes. This woman would be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, everyone! are you surprised that i didn't add another chapter to this for something like three months?......me neither. sorry about that! i had pretty bad case of writer's block, but lucky for y'all, this chapter is roughly twice as long as the previous one. while i'm not super happy with how it turned out, i didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. I'll probably edit it a bit in the near future, but for now, enjoy!


End file.
